


Dancing Alone

by AwesomelyUnlucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, This is my first ever fanfic ive written, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomelyUnlucky/pseuds/AwesomelyUnlucky
Summary: What's better than dancing in a room filled with Christmas cheer? Dancing with someone, perhaps.





	Dancing Alone

It all started with teasing. As most silly things between them do. Molly was happily swaying to Christmas music as she slid around in her obnoxious fuzzy socks on the freshly waxed wooden flooring of the Avengers tower. A big tree and hundreds of twinkling lights were strung around the house, but this room, this room was the best because Molly had decorated it. It was full of soft golden lights and wreaths and ribbons and garlands and all things _Christmas_. After a while of listening to the faint music coming from said room, Loki walked in. He only came to investigate where the strange music was coming from and not to watch Molly slide around on the floor giggling and singing along softly to herself. Though, this is Loki we’re talking about, so he had to say something.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously but still had a bitter tone to his voice. Molly spun around quickly with a surprised look on her face which melted into a big bright grin to match the atmosphere of the room.

 

“Dancing of course. Can’t you hear the music?” She hummed sliding towards Loki as if she were ice-skating. He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her silly socks and she just let out a soft laugh and shrugged. “It’s really fun to slide around on the slippery floors.”

 

“Ah, well, it looks as if Midgaurdian dancing is as weird as the rest of it’s ‘traditions’ are.” He sneered.

 

“Well, it’s not real dancing. I’m just going with the flow,” She rolled her eyes, but still kept a smile on her face. “But of course a prince like you knows everything about dancing I’m guessing?”

 

He smirked and remarked “What else would you expect? Ballroom dancing was a constant in Asguard’s palace.” He said it casually as if it was just the same as watching TV.

 

Molly let out a soft gasp of joy. “You can do ballroom dancing? You have to teach me, so I don’t look as stupid dancing by myself.” She said letting out an awkward laugh at the end.

 

He huffed “If I teach you, you’ll have to play something that we could actually dance to.” Molly happily obliged. Maybe ‘Rudolf The Red-nosed Reindeer’ wasn’t Loki’s jam. Molly thought of a good slow dancing song until it hit her. An oldie but a goodie, she began to play ‘It’s Been A Long Long Time’ by Harry James. She had heard Cap playing it once and fell in love with it just because how warm and fuzzy it made her feel. Definitely a Christmas appropriate song. The trumpets of the song started up and Loki waved his hand and the main lights in the room shut off so they were in soft darkness only being illuminated by the fairy lights. Molly had a massive dorky grin on her face as she looked around. Loki looked at her face and felt warmth bubbling up in his chest. The way the gentle shadows made her face look so soft and oh how the lights glittered in her eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Before she noticed that however, he took her hands into his own.

  


“Explaining this won’t be the easiest thing to do, so just follow my lead, alright? It is quite simple once you get into it. Four steps going around and around. It is also quite a bore.” He said gently stepping to the beat of the music. Molly couldn’t be more ecstatic slowly following Loki’s steps. He was right it was very simple, but still held a level of elegance. She watched their feet moving together in somewhat awkward timing.

 

“Now all I have to do is imagine other people dancing around us and it would be a true ball.” She said looking up at him, his face held a glow to it that made her heart flutter. He didn’t comment and just gave her a half smile. Then the lyrics started up.

 

_“Never thought that you would be, standing here so close to me.”_

 

Loki’s breath caught in his throat, everything about this moment was just so sweet. He wanted it to last longer, stay close to Molly longer.

 

_“But words can wait until some other day.”_

 

Molly knew, she felt it. The way her heart skipped a beat whenever he walked in the room. Whenever he makes a cocky remark she can’t help but giggle. She was so smitten and didn’t care at all in this moment because here she was, slow dancing with him.

 

Loki moved his feet in time with the lyrics letting the music guide his pacing.

 

_“Kiss me once,”_

 

_Step._

 

_“then kiss me twice,”_

 

_Step._

 

_“then kiss me once again.”_

 

_Step._

 

_“It’s been a long, long time.”_

 

At this point Molly had fully gotten the hang of the dance and they moved around the room in perfect harmony as the light bounced off all the sparkly decorations in the room. Loki had locked eyes with Molly as and her cheery smile that couldn’t be wiped off her face. Though he never wanted it to go, it made him feel so wanted, and loved and all things he wasn’t. The orchestra of trumpets faded out and they began to stop.

 

“That was fun.” Molly said quietly not to ruin the moment. Loki hesitantly let go of her hands and bowed.

 

“It was my pleasure, Miss Smith.” He said looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Though, I don’t suppose you have any other other songs you would wish to dance to? I could teach you how to even twirl. If you are ready for that kind of, advanced, technique.” Loki said smirking and standing tall. Molly didn’t have to reply she just let out a hearty laugh and began to play more old songs to dance the night away to.

  
It seems Molly wouldn’t have to look stupid while dancing, or even better, dance alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic, hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
